


Bahiyya 1853

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene is shamelessly pinched from 'Phantom' by Susan Kay but this is our gorgeous Gerard Butler as The Phantom. Erik is sent another harem girl and he gets his first taste of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bahiyya 1853

I met Erik in the summer of 1853 at the palace complex in Persia when I was brought to him by two eunuchs. The Khanum had ordered it, after the death of the last woman sent to Erik, but she was hardly a woman, more an untried girl of fifteen. Such a waste. I thought sadly, as they knocked upon his door. "Come" issued from the other side and they opened the doors.

The terror that had plagued me earlier returned full force and my stomach churned unpleasantly. I knew who Erik was of course, we all did. Architect. Composer. Magician. Murderer. Deformed genius. Stories of his horrific deformity abounded in the Palace. What to believe was the question but I wished desperately that I'd not been informed by the Khanum in a fit of spite that I was being sent to Erik. I had promised myself that I would not beg or cry in his presence but it was hard to remember my words of bravado. I could not help wondering if I would ever walk out of the room alive. Shaking uncontrollably, I clasped my hands together as the eunuch's led me into his bedchamber.

I faced him bravely, far braver than I felt and tried to control my fear. The chamber was stunning and I gasped as its full beauty was revealed to me for the first time. Softly lit by candlelight, dark blue and warm red fabric covered the walls; the dark gauze on the bed was tied back with gold rope. The entire floor was covered in priceless Persian rugs and cushions in far too many colours and designs to describe littered the floor. Blue and red dominated the room with curtains and pillows edged in gold tassels to break up the dominant colours. Bright green plants dotted the room, all well looked after and thriving. A small circular table held coffee and pastries. The eunuchs thrust me further into the room and I landed in an untidy heap at Erik's feet.

Erik growled at the men and they left swiftly, his displeasure clear, not wanting to be on the end of his formidable temper. I looked after them longingly, wishing I were anywhere but here. My own pride would not allow me to show my uneasiness. The Khanum always wanted to find my weakness and she was hoping this was it. I would not give her the satisfaction.

He stretched one hand out to help me to my feet and I put my hand in his trying not to show my trepidation. For all his faults, I hoped Erik would not hurt me. Except for Nadir, he appeared to be friendless and I knew all too well, what that was like.

The truth is I am Irish as my dark auburn hair and green eyes clearly testify and they set me apart from the other women in the harem. My parents were adventurers and had been taken captive years before.

My father's death had been swift but my mother had been made a slave and she had not taken her captivity well. My imminent arrival had given her a short reprieve but she had died at my birth, leaving me an orphan with no knowledge of where I came from and who I actually was. Whether she had christened me Bahiyya or not I did not know. I had no friends at the palace as I was different, an outsider and was never let forget it.

I could sense Erik's loneliness as I shared it and I wanted somehow to make him feel at peace. I had nothing to offer him except my body and a few hours of pleasure. I hoped it was enough, as I had nothing more. I was considered a novelty in the harem due to my unusual colouring.

"Thank you Master." I said when I re-gained my feet. I walked over to the table laid before the window and poured him some coffee. I took my time and studied him. I saw past his male beauty and noticed how nervous and well, scared, he appeared to be. I was slightly confused by this. Why, in this land where a man's word was law, would this man be afraid of me? My fear abated some at that discovery.

"I am not your Master." He snapped angrily as I handed him the coffee. "Erik will suffice." I nodded in acceptance, not wishing to provoke his temper. "You do know why you're here, don't you?" He asked bluntly, trying to frighten me I'm sure so I simply nodded.

"Yes Erik, I know why I'm here." I answered him honestly, not shying away when he ran a finger down my cheek. Whether he could feel my tremors I was not sure but he gave nothing away. He has beautiful, large capable hands, long slender fingers with calluses on the pads and neat, square cut nails.

"You are not going to run from me in fright?" Erik asked, pushing me for an answer. He sounded so sad when he asked that, as if that was exactly what he expected. Why? I had to wonder and I looked at him from under my lashes and was pleased by what I saw.

He was tall, about six foot five inches was my guess and very large. Broad shoulders encased in a crisp white linen shirt tucked into tight black trousers and highly polished boots. Dark mossy green eyes surrounded by sinfully long eyelashes, black hair swept straight back from a high forehead. Nothing overly extraordinary except the white mask that covered the right hand side of his face. It gave him an air of mystery and to say the least I was intrigued.

"No." I answered him firmly, refusing to cower to him. Erik walked slowly around me, not saying a word, just studying me. My earlier nervousness returned full force. Did he find me lacking? Was he not pleased? Had I unknowingly done something to displease him?

"Disrobe." he ordered abruptly and shakily I reached up to unfasten my cloak. The girls are not permitted to leave the harem uncovered; it is for their own safety. I couldn't help being satisfied by his sudden startled gasp of desire as I was bared to his gaze for the first time. The garments I wore were made from flimsy sea green silk and held together by fine gold chains. My unbound hair fell past my waist in shimmering waves of dark auburn. Modesty is one of the first things that you lose in the harem.

"What is your name?" He asked huskily staring at me, like a man dying of thirst would stare in wonder at a mirage before him, only to find it was an illusion once he got close enough.

"Bahiyya." I answered looking at him without shyness or, I hoped, fear. This was not a man parched of thirst but for human contact. How I knew Erik did not have a lot of love in his life I was not sure but instinctively I knew it.

"Beautiful". I heard him mutter and I was surprised he knew the meaning of my name. I simply nodded in acknowledgement. He came closer and twined one long strand of my hair around his finger. He seemed fascinated by its length and texture. I turned my face and softly kissed his palm, feeling the slight tremor. By his actions and fear, I was sure that Erik had never had a woman in his life and I wanted to comfort this man.

"Would you like to get comfortable?" I asked, not sure yet what Erik wanted. He nodded as if the thought had not occurred to him, walked over to the cushion strewn bed and sat down. I followed him, knelt on the floor and pulled off Erik's boots and stockings and rubbed his feet, a sign that I was his to command. I glanced up at him from my position on the floor.

The look of pure misery that greeted my gaze was enough to soften my heart. Erik looked so scared and alone that my first "lesson in the arts of love" entered my head and all too well I remembered it. I slipped my hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I was not sure how he would react to that but he looked so afraid I only wanted to reassure him in some small way. I could not blame Erik for the Khanum's perverse pleasure of hurting and humiliating those beneath her. It was not his fault I was here. He did not pull away from me so I massaged him, stroking his fingers, so long and elegant. Hands that looked more than capable of wielding a chisel or a lasso I could not help thinking and wondered how many of the rumours concerning this man were true?

I continued massaging his hands and wrists and when I got to the sleeve of his crisp white shirt I hesitated at the cuff. Erik had not pulled away from my touch but he'd not encouraged it either. I looked up to see him watching me as one would a cobra.

"Do you wish me to continue?" I asked tracing my finger over the scars and calluses that marred the beauty of his long elegant musician's hands.

"Yes." Erik said in that beautiful lyrical voice of his. It flowed over me like rich honey. I sat beside him on the bed. Carefully unbuttoned his cuff and continued massaging his arm until I could not get the shirtsleeve any higher. I took his other hand in mine and started the whole procedure all over again. I smiled at his sigh of contentment. My earlier nervousness and fear were dissipating leaving me curious about this man I'd been sent too. He reached out, pulling a length of my hair forward and played with it. Running the whole length between his fingers and twirling it around his hand.

Not thinking I brushed back the lock of ebony hair that had fallen across his forehead. When I realised what I'd done I tried to pull my hand back, sure I'd displeased him but Erik caught my wrist and stopped me.

"No, don't stop. Continue please." I'm sure the shock was etched on my face. Never had a man said please to me before. Erik echoed my earlier actions and kissed my fingers putting my hand on his shirtfront, above his buttons. Erik may not have had the words to express what he wanted but he knew the actions.

I slid each of his buttons free and he stood long enough for me to pull it out of his trousers. Oh my God, he's beautiful! I thought at seeing his naked chest for the first time. His broadness was already evident but the strong muscles that gave him that breadth were not. As he'd given me permission to touch him as I wished I ran my hands up his chest, feeling the hair tickle my palms, his small male nipples puckered under my hands and he hissed at my touch.

I could hardly reach his shoulders and Erik seemed to sense my problem as he sat down on the bed and gave me free reign to caress him. Even though Erik had granted his permission for me to touch him freely that was not of much help if I could not reach. I ran my hands back up his arms, marvelling at the muscles that were strong and prominent, up to his neck and threaded my fingers into his hair. Erik closed his eyes and was simply enjoying the sensation of being held. Was this the first time he'd been touched with kindness?

Erik has luxurious locks, thick and soft like silk, cool against my fingers. I was quite sure, if I listened hard enough, I would have been able to hear him purr. Hesitantly, as if expecting to be reprimanded, Erik wrapped his arms around my hips and I simply held him, stroking his shoulders, running my hands through is hair and kissing him gently. Erik looked up at me and I smiled back. Although he was still quite tense he was a lot more relaxed in my embrace.

"I'm here for you to command Erik." I told him as he closed his eyes. I kissed him on the forehead, just above the mask and felt his soft sigh of pleasure. I continued to kiss and fondle him and he responded as a frightened kitten does to unexpected gentleness. How much time had passed I had no idea, it was irrelevant. I wanted this beautiful man to remember tonight as much as I was destined to.

Caressing Erik was certainly no hardship as he was all power and strength. Sleek, smooth skin over hard muscles. I glanced up into his beautiful green eyes and was startled by what I saw there. Without warning sweet, heady desire slammed into my belly and I could only stare at Erik in amazement, sure the same emotion was shimmering from his eyes. Only twice before had I desired a man and both times it was stolen passion.

Erik is a very big man, afraid of nothing you would think, but he trembled at my touch. I leant forward and kissed his chest, trying to show him that it was going to be all right.

"I do not think this is fair." Erik said and he must have noted the confusion on my face. "I'm half naked but you are still fully dressed." He said fingering the sheer green silk I was wearing. I took his hand off my hip and brought it to the clasp that held the silk together over my breasts. Those beautiful green eyes never left me as he slid the clasp free and I was bared to his gaze.

Erik gave a cry of wonderment and dropped to his knees in front of me, hugging my hips. I was so startled by his actions, never had a man knelt at my feet, it was usually the other way around. The leather mask was cold against my skin in contrast to the warmth of his touch. Gently, shyly he kissed my stomach and I smiled in encouragement. I prefer my lovers to be active in the night's activities but I knew that Erik was different from anyone else I'd ever laid with. Erik put his hand to the clasp on my pants, obviously wanting to see more of me and I nodded at his hesitation. He slipped it free and the fabric pooled at my feet leaving me naked, except for a gold chain around my waist.

Usually it was my duty to lay with a man as I was here only for his pleasure but I instinctively knew tonight was different. I felt beautiful, desired and wanted. I was not here for Erik to dominate I was here for his pleasure and it made me feel rather powerful and beautiful, definitely a first on both accounts.

With no warning, he thrust me from him, striding across the room with long, angry steps. His back heaving with exertion, Erik stared out the window, into the darkness. A breeze carried the sent of honeysuckle and jasmine and I inhaled deeply. The sky behind Erik was a vast velvety expanse with sparkling stars scattered across it. The night prayers had finished and the faithful would be back in their homes, hurrying children for bed and preparing for the next day.

I left him alone for a few minutes then silently padded across the room. When I reached him I stared shocked at the silvery lines that covered his back. At some time in his past Erik had been badly beaten and I laid one hand on his warm naked back.

"What is it Erik?" I asked quietly, sensing a huge disquiet inside of him. He turned to face me, fury written on his features and my own terror returned, replacing the earlier desire in my belly. He was obviously displeased. Oh God what have I done? I wondered panic stricken, trying to think what I may have done but nothing came to me. I could feel the blood drain from my face and tears pricked my eyes and I wanted to run but refused to do so. Damn stubborn pride I thought.

"How can you bear to touch me?" Erik demanded angrily. "A man so ugly even his own mother couldn't bring herself to touch him." He turned and tried to push past me. I put my hand on his arm and stopped his flight. He looked at me with the self-loathing of a man who truly believed those words.

"You are not ugly Erik." I told him truthfully, trying desperately to hide the waver of uncertainty in my voice, for to me he wasn't. His face may have been ravaged by, what I did not know, but he did not have an aura of menace as many I have met did. He glared down at my hand with a look of distaste at my touching him and I hastily removed it.

"Not ugly?" He stared at me incredulously. "Not UGLY!" Erik shouted at me furiously. I took a step backwards, stunned by his anger and not sure of the reason for it. Chest heaving he glared at me with self-loathing and hatred. "You have no idea just how ugly I am woman." His snarled at me, his beautiful voice filled with pain and frustration. He did not move as I reached out and cupped his face in my hands, gently stroking the mask that covered half his face.

Erik closed his eyes as I gently stroked him, calming our fears, his I could only guess at and mine for my life. Although I desperately wanted to know what was underneath the mask I was not stupid enough to try to remove it. I valued my life more than that. His anger and frustration was clear in his rigid stance and tense muscles.

I didn't answer; it would have done no good. Instead, I walked forward, until my breasts flattened against his chest, pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. At first, he was stiff and unresisting in my arms but when I refused to let him pull away, he hesitantly kissed me back. I knew of no other way to let Erik know that I desired him and I truthfully did. I yearned with a hunger I had never felt before. At this moment I was just as confused as Erik.

It was more the kiss of a child, unsure and hesitant. Scared of being rejected, but wanting all the same. I had no intention of rejecting him. I ran my tongue along his lips but he didn't know what I wanted. I very gently pulled on Erik's chin so he had to open his mouth and I boldly slipped my tongue inside and stroked it along his. At his startled gasp, I let him pull back from me, trying to show him by my actions that I wanted him. I doubted he was yet thirty but he was as unsure as a boy half that age.

"If you will permit me Erik, I can show you the many pleasures to be found between a man and a woman?" I asked him shyly. Erik continued to stare at my lips. Without warning he pulled me to him again and stared into my eyes. His gaze flicked over my face, lingering on my lips.

"I would like that." He replied huskily as I twined my arms around his neck he pulled me to him, kissing me and desire flared again. I could feel his arousal against my belly and I felt light headed by the sheer size of him and the thought of being loved by this man.

Erik was a very apt pupil. With just his kisses, he was fanning my desire. I stepped back and caressed his broad chest and wide strong shoulders. Marvelling at the feel and warmth of his body, I laced his fingers with mine and Erik stared at our joined hands, looked deep into my eyes and led me over to the huge bed, staring behind all the while to make sure I was still here. I brushed the netting aside and let Erik crawl onto the mattress.

Like two naughty children, we crawled onto that huge bed and pulled the netting around us, cocooning us in our own world. I fussed with the multitude of cushions behind him to make sure Erik was comfortable.

"Come here Bahiyya!" Erik commanded forcefully, obviously he'd had enough of my fussing with the pillows. He dragged me to him and I very inelegantly ended up sprawled over his chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and he growled in arousal, pulled my head down and kissed me again. His tongue demanding entrance, which I willingly gave.

My head swam with the delicious smell and texture that was Erik. I threaded my fingers into his hair and kissed him willingly in return as he swept his tongue along mine, I mirrored the action and Erik growled in arousal. I finally had to pull away from his kisses for air. I think Erik was having the same problem as he was breathing very deeply, his skin flushed and eyes dilated.

I peppered his neck and chest with kisses and teased his nipple with my tongue and lips when Erik flipped me onto my back. I could not contain the small surprised shriek when he did it, as it was so unexpected to find myself sprawled on the soft bedding underneath a very big, aroused male. He grinned at me, looking very pleased and I smiled in return. He was so adorable like this. One lock of his hair continually flopped across one eye, the mask gave him an aura of mystery and his green eyes fairly sparkled with desire.

Erik's confidence had increased remarkably during our foreplay; he now took what he wanted and did not wait for permission. Not that he needed it but whereas before he was hesitant and shy now Erik was confident and demanding. He wanted to experience physical love and I was only too happy to oblige.

Erik still had my wrists held tightly in one of his big hands as I lay on the bed beneath him. He pulled back slightly; his eyes travelled the length of my body, devouring me hungrily.

"You were named appropriately." He said staring at me and I felt myself flush with pleasure at his approval. He let go of my wrists but I left them above my head. So very carefully Erik finally started to touch me. He lightly caressed my forehead, rubbed my lips and growled when I playfully nipped his finger, he traced the ridge of my collarbone and I could feel the hard calluses on his fingertips.

He gently scraped his nails over my décolletage but hesitated to move any lower. I could see Erik wanted to but perhaps fear of rejection held him back. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed his palm.

"Please touch me Erik?" I asked him, putting his hand on my breast. He stared at it, large and dark against my pale skin for a few seconds then started to knead it. Rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it was a hard nub, circling the areola until it was puckered and tweaking my nipple not enough to hurt but enough to arouse. My body felt as if it was aflame. I had never felt desire as strong as this before.

I could not prevent the moan that escaped when Erik dropped his head, took my nipple into his mouth and suckled like a babe, but he was certainly nothing so innocent. I pulled his head closer and gasped as he scraped his teeth over my breast, causing me to moan at the sensation. Erik obviously enjoyed my vocal appreciation as he continued to nip and bite me until I was squirming under him. His confidence was growing steadily along with another part of him.

"I am not hurting you?" Erik asked and I could tell by the secret smile that played across his features he knew damn well he was not. In retribution I scraped my nails over his nipples and he hissed in arousal. His trousers tenting with evidence of his pleasure. I slid my hand down his chest, over the rock hard abdominal muscles and over the front of his trousers and Erik grasped it before I could do any more damage. "Wicked." He said kissing my palm and went back to torturing me.

He skimmed his hand down my stomach, delved into my belly button, I squirmed in ticklishness and he continued further down my body. I held my breath, wondering what Erik's reaction would be to his first time touching a woman's private parts. I was not prepared for the startled gasp and for Erik to shove my legs rudely apart and stare at me.

"You are hairless!" he exclaimed astonished, forgetting he'd never touched a woman before and ran his hand over my womanhood. None of the harem girls have hair anywhere on their bodies, it is considered to be sinful and unclean. The look of total astonishment on Erik's face made me smile.

"Yes, we are all depilated for pleasure." I didn't mention that it hurt like hell to begin with but you got used to it. I got the shock of my life when Erik scooted down the bed, pushed my legs further part and began studying my hairless mound. He ran his hand all over it, amazed at its softness and texture; very gently he separated my lips and ran his finger down my entrance. Not enough to penetrate but I could tell he was curious.

He opened me further to his gaze and continued to touch and play with me. He looked at me curiously and ran his finger over my nub and I smiled encouraging and nodded. He touched it repeatedly and I could not control the fluttering in my belly. My earlier fear had fled replaced by heady desire. I wanted this man as I'd never wanted another.

"Amazing that from such a small opening a baby will come forth." He said again gently fingering me. Obviously Erik was not totally ignorant of the female body.

"Its not so small Erik, may I have your hand?" I asked and he worriedly gave it to me. I smiled to reassure him, curled all his fingers down onto his palm except two and carefully put them to my opening. Never breaking eye contact with him I slid two of his long fingers into me and watched the look of total astonishment on Erik's face as he stared down in shock to where his fingers were buried in my body.

I clenched my internal muscles around Erik's fingers and he stared at me in amazement? Shock? Arousal? I was not sure but I wanted to find out. As much as I was enjoying Erik's touch it was not what I was here for and I wanted to be the one to teach Erik the joy of physical love between a man and a woman.

"Show me what to do?" Erik asked quietly, experimentally thrusting his fingers into my womanhood. Stretching me for his penetration and I'm positive he had no idea what he was doing but it was very pleasant indeed.

"Of course Erik but first may I undress you?" I asked, as I was sure Erik had forgotten he was still wearing his trousers and he confirmed my suspicions when he glanced down at them stunned. He removed his fingers from me and got his first whiff of my heady perfume. Erik brought his fingers to his face and inhaled deeply. "It's the scent of an aroused woman." I told him as I unfastened his trouser buttons one by one.

"Why are you so wet?" He asked curiously rubbing my essence between his fingers and tentatively licking them. Obviously he did not find the odour offensive.

"It means that I want to lie with you, to make love with you and that is my body's way of letting you know that I want this very much." I told him as I unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down his hips. His massive erection sprang free and I only just controlled my startled gasp. "Lift your hips please Erik?" I asked him and when he did I slid the trousers down his long legs and off. I folded them and tossed them onto a near by chair. I sat back on my haunches and stared at him.

I will never forget the sight that greeted my eyes. Erik lay sprawled naked on the dark blue cover, amid pillows of all colours. Everywhere I looked was Erik and I could not stop staring at the size of him, thick and long, engorged with lust, aroused and beautiful. I ran one finger down the length of him and Erik jumped startled. Lust filled green eyes stared back at me and I petted him again.

"Your body is letting you know it wants this too." I said gently caressing him. Erik closed his eyes and enjoyed my touch. His erection quivered and I caressed its velvety softness.

"Come here." Erik demanded as he pulled me into his embrace and we kissed again. He had obviously developed an enjoyment of kissing and had mastered it very quickly, he was a wonderful kisser and I could feel my desire hitch up another notch.

"I do not want to hurt you." He muttered. "You are so little." It was true, I was much smaller than Erik but I had been well trained in the arts of love so this was no novelty to me.

"You won't hurt me. I promise you. I am more than willing to lay with you Erik and I am not a virgin." I ran my finger down his stomach to a thatch of thick, dark pubic hair. He turned his face from me as if embarrassed and I smiled. He was such a boy in a man's body. I was fascinated by the sheer size of Erik's manhood, he was the biggest man I'd ever had, long and thick his penis nearly reached his belly button but it was the girth that was even more amazing. I would be filled to the brim with that inside me and I could hardly wait.

"Oh dear God!" He muttered, clenching handfuls of the bed sheets to try to stop his body's natural inclination. I knew if I were to let Erik make love to me now he'd not last a minute, his lust was far too powerful so I lowered my head and took him into my mouth.

Erik gasped, from nervousness or excitement I was not sure, as my mouth closed around him for the first time and he muttered something in a foreign language. It sounded like an expletive but I was not sure.

I was too busy enjoying the texture of him, long and thick, steel encased in warm, living velvet, I savoured my first taste of Erik. At the flickering of my tongue under his glans, his hips cantered off the bed to meet my hungry mouth. At his indrawn hiss of breath I took his full length into my throat until I started to gag.

"Sweet Jesus!" Erik called out, even though it was rumoured he had stopped believing in God a long time ago, and wrapped his hands in my hair. I was not going to leave him, not now.

"Oh dear God, Bahiyya." He called out in ecstasy before he flooded my mouth with his essence. Greedily I swallowed the lot. Eventually our erratic heartbeats calmed and I crawled up his body.

"Wicked woman." He mumbled as he pulled me close and held me as I stroked his chest and stomach. Wanting nothing more for the moment than to touch him. "I had no idea such pleasure was possible." Erik stated plainly playing with my hair. "You are well schooled in the arts of love!"

"Yes, since I was twelve." I answered truthfully and he stared at me shocked.

"Twelve?" he asked scandalised and I only smiled and dropped my gaze from him and started playing with his nipples to distract him. I did not want to discuss it.

"Yes, I'll tell you about it one day but now I want to show you the pleasures that await us." I told Erik as he started to caress me. For such a big man he was surprisingly gentle. He teased my nipples, making them pucker for his attention. He chuckled at my body's reaction to his loving and dropped his head and suckled me.

Although he was probably nervous about what we were about to do he could still find humour in it and for that I was very glad. There was no doubt in my mind that when Erik had gained both skills and confidence he would be a spectacular lover. I only hoped I would be privileged enough to experience it but I was doubtful, I was a harem slave after all and did not have the luxury of choosing my lovers.

Erik nudged my legs apart and dipped his fingers into my centre again. Tentatively he spread my wetness and I gently pushed my hips up to meet his questioning fingers. Desire weakened my bones, making me lethargic. I was quite happy to let Erik explore my body until his curiosity was satisfied. As he flicked his thumb over my nub I could not help hoping that it would take many nights as I gasped in pleasure.

"You are far wetter than before?" Erik commented as he parted my legs further and watched his fingers penetrate me. His erection quivered in the night air, his precious moisture glistening on his glans in the candle light. The pungent aroma of arousal permeated the air.

"Yes Erik, let me show you what both our bodies crave?" I asked extending my arms to him, desperately wanting to feel his weight on me as he made love to his first woman. Looking slightly worried Erik climbed up my body and I settled him between my thighs. I could feel his hardness pressing at my entrance and his startled green gaze locked with mine.

"Let your body guide you, it knows what it craves." I reassured him as I took his rock hard erection in my hand, he hissed at my touch. I separated my folds with its tip as I wrapped my legs around the back of his, and slowly, gently drew him into my body. By the look on Erik's face he'd never imagined such pure bliss. His arms quivered at the effort to hold back but his body knew exactly what it wanted, as did mine.

When Erik was fully sheathed in my body I released the pressure on the back of his legs and he opened his eyes and looked down at me. Once again he had that frightened look of a child and I quickly reassured him with a smile to let him know all was fine. He lowered his head and kissed me but besides that he kept perfectly still and at the moment I was quite glad of it, Erik is of such a size that he requires some getting used to.

"Will you move with me Erik?" I asked carefully moving my hips so he slid out of me and just as slowly back in. He stared at me startled that such a small movement could cause such pleasure. I reached up and caressed both his face and mask and made that same small movement again and Erik hissed in arousal.

"I won't hurt you." He muttered, his forehead pressed against mine, still not moving, "I won't."

"No Erik, you won't hurt me." I reassured him and with those words, he slowly started to thrust. We lost the rhythm often. As the pure pleasure over took Erik, he would falter but he soon found it again I clung to him, kissing him passionately, his mouth, his face, his chest, wherever I could reach. Erik's earlier unease had dissipated and was cuddling me to him, kissing me in return and nibbling on my neck and ear. Muttering words in that foreign language that had me captivated. I had no idea what he was saying but his voice rough with passion was making me want him even more.

He buffeted me with his strong body, back and shoulder muscles rippling with effort, sweat dripping down the sides of his face and dampening hair as he moved in me, faster, harder, frantically. Erik's body knew exactly what it craved, his rhythm faulted as his orgasm built and he gasped a stunned look on his face. With a hoarse shout Erik reached climax and flooded me with hot pearly essence. He collapsed, exhausted and sweaty. I kissed him, wrapping my arms around him and holding tight. Pushing Erik's sweaty hair back from his face, caressing damp back and shoulders.

"I'm too heavy." Erik muttered and tried to move off me but I was enjoying holding him.

"No, please stay?" I asked, cuddling him to me. I could feel his heart beating frantically against mine as I kissed his jaw line and shoulder. I reached up and pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes smiling at him. He had the look of a stunned boy who has just has his first woman but he was no boy but a man full grown with a man's body. I gently pushed his shoulder and Erik rolled off me, onto his back, chest still raising and falling with his exertions. I left him there, sprawled quite untidily across his bed and padded across the chamber on bare feet.

I poured water into a small bowl and brought it back. Erik sighed as I washed his body with the cool water to remove the sweat and evidence of our loving. Even afterwards he was still impressive laying there naked. I glanced up and gasped at the look on his face. Gratitude. Peace. I was not sure but it was a beautiful sight.

Erik smiled, took the bowl from me, tugged me back onto the bed and to my surprise, washed me as well.

"I never imagined such gratification." He admitted shyly tucking me more snugly to his side and playing with my hair. Erik smelt of soap, bath oil and sweat, a heady combination. He was touching me after our loving and ran his hand over my hairless mound and I could not hold back the moan that produced. I could have kicked myself at the look that crossed Erik's face.

"I have hurt you!" he accused forcibly and made me look at him. I pulled him down for a kiss and he willingly obliged. He could not be distracted however and scowled at me when he raised his head.

"No Erik, you have not hurt me." I tried to reassure him but he obviously did not believe me.

"Then why do you flinch when I touch you? After you have lain with me?" he demanded angrily and I knew I would have to explain and I was loath to do so. "Answer me!" he snarled angrily, grasping both my wrists so I could not evade him.

"Erik, you have not hurt me but I am still aroused." I admitted on an embarrassed whisper. "I did not reach my pleasure, but it is nothing you have done, you were wonderful." I told him truthfully, not wanting him to think he was in any way lacking. He simply did not know.

"Then show me how to give you pleasure!" he demanded and I stared at him in shock. It took a minute or two for his absurd request to penetrate my brain. He was concerned for my pleasure? I'm sure my confusion was etched on my face as I could do nothing but stare at him.

"You will show me." Erik demanded totally misunderstanding my hesitation. "I do not wish to make it an order but I will. You will not cheat me out of knowing how to please you." I could never have imagined a request such as this.

Erik was the most beautiful man I'd ever laid with and he was concerned for my pleasure, for my enjoyment. I'm sure this is the moment I began to love him. Not for what he could give me, but quite simply for who he was.

"Teach me Bahiyya." Erik commanded "Show me not only how to achieve my own pleasure but to ensure yours as well?" I gasped as he nibbled on my ear, sending bolts of lust to my centre. "I am yours to command, teach me what you like." I moaned as Erik cupped my naked mound and gently squeezed. I could feel his palm against my nub and I gasped as he pushed down harder.

"That gives you pleasure?" Erik asked as I ground my body against his hand.

"Yes!" I could only moan, so aroused now it was painful. I desperately needed release and boldly took Erik's fingers and guided them to my nub. "This is what gives me the same pleasure you felt earlier."

Erik circled it with his fingers, teasing me until I whimpered in frustration. Even though I rarely reached my peak with the men I had laid with I have never been this aroused before either.

"It is as sensitive as I am, correct?" Erik asked and I could only nod, the capability of coherent speech had deserted me completely as he slid his fingers inside me again and mimicked our earlier lovemaking. I clenched my muscles around his fingers but that did not alleviate my problem. I desperately wanted Erik in my body again but he had other ideas.

I had shut my eyes, undulating against Erik's hard and fingers in my frantic need so I was totally unprepared for the touch of his lips and tongue teasing and caressing me.

"Ohhh." I breathed out in delight as he flicked his tongue over my entrance. Delving inside and swirling around my folds. Erik licked and tormented every crevice of my womanhood, coming repeatedly back to the most pleasurable part.

I gasped as Erik took my whole nub into his mouth and suckled. My hips reared off the bed and I whimpered in frustrated arousal. "Please Erik, please!" I begged, pleaded I did not care. I never wanted him to stop. I knew I could not last much longer under such an assault and when Erik again slid two fingers into me, teasing and tormenting me I tried to hold it back, to make it last but I could not and with a shriek of "Erik!" I climaxed.

I felt like I had been chased through the palace grounds. My heart was beating frantically in my chest and a pleasant lethargy had invaded my limbs. Erik climbed back up the bed, looking very pleased with himself. I smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

"You are a very apt pupil Erik." I muttered tiredly smiling up at him. The strong scent of sex permeated the room and the bed was a rumpled mess however I could feel a very insistent nudging at my hip. I glanced down and smiled, glancing up at Erik with a curious look.

"I could not prevent it." Erik said looking rather embarrassed. I wrapped my hand around his erection pumping it slowly and Erik hissed at my torturous caresses.

"Erik, would you make love to me again?" I asked and he smiled, obviously delighted by the idea. I welcomed him into my arms and body for a second time that night. He slid into me far easier than last time as I was very wet from our earlier lovemaking and there was no fear this time.

Erik gasped as he slid in as far as he could go and stopped. Why I was not sure but some of my nervousness returned when he continued to simply stare at me.

"Have I displeased you Erik?" I asked worriedly. What had I done I fretted puzzled. Erik had given no inclination that I had displeased him.

"No, you have not displeased me", He said pleasuring us both with a short thrust. I gasped. "You are the only woman who has willingly laid with me," another short thrust "for that I thank you." I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling Erik further into my body.

"You have no need to thank me Erik. I am honoured to teach you pleasure." The Khanum would be furious to discover that instead of punishing me by sending me to Erik she had in fact rewarded me, in a way she could never imagine.

Erik seemed to be in a mood to slowly love me and I was content to let him. Fast and furious is all well and good but there is something to be said for slow and devastating as well. I could not stop touching him, all those sweat slick muscles called to me in a way a man's body never had before.

I caressed his face and the mask, curious yes but not enough to remove it. Erik obviously sensed my curiosity as he stared at me worriedly.

"I am not going to remove it Erik." I said quietly to calm him. I knew how the Khanum forced him to do so and how much he hated it. I had never seen Erik unmasked but some of the girls had. They had filled my head with horror stories of what he looked like without it.

"You are not curious?" he asked slowly loving me. I nodded hesitantly.

"Yes." I gasped as he thrust harder into me. "But it is not important." I kissed him, our tongues duelling, mimicking the actions of our lower bodies. "Ohhh yes Erik." I cried out as his thrusts got harder and faster. Erik slid one hand between our bodies, found my nub and rubbed it quite hard as he pounded into my hot slick entrance. I gasped at his touch and could feel my peak not far off.

"I can not hold back Bahiyya, oh yes." Erik hissed as he once again flooded me, his orgasm triggering off my own as I clenched around him and came. Erik collapsed onto me and I held him to me, loving the feel of his body on mine.

Erik took my hand in his, kissed it and put it to his mask. I looked at him puzzled. A stillness and wariness had come over him as he gazed at me. He seemed poised to flee.

"The choice is yours Bahiyya; do you wish to see me unmasked or retain the mystery?" I gaped at him stunned. Erik was giving me this choice. I was humbled by it and also more than a little scared. I did not know what to say. "You are the only woman who has ever lain with me so the choice is yours." He said and simply held my hand to his mask.

I must admit I was curious, could it really be as bad as I had heard. Was his face like a skeleton under the mask with no skin and pale white? Did maggots feast on the flesh? Was his brain visible under the thin skin?

"I…" I muttered and could go no further. Did it really matter? Although I was his to command Erik had bestowed this final barrier of trust to me. No it did not matter, as I knew in my heart that I loved him and his face, what ever it looked like, was only another part of him. I curled my fingers under the edge of the mask and carefully pealed it away from Erik's face.

I gasped as he looked straight at me, unmasked and vulnerable. We were still joined from our loving. I dropped the mask onto the floor and studied Erik. It was as if God had bisected his face perfectly in half. One-half, the most beautiful man I had ever seen, the other ravaged by a …Birthmark!

There was nothing overly frightening about it. The skin on the right side of his face was red and puckered. Creases from the pressure of the mask added to its bumpy texture. His eye slightly sunken, the lower lid drooped but all in all it was not an ugly face. I'd seen other men and women with much worse. The skin along Erik's chin was smooth, the birthmark starting just above, extending to his hairline.

He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as I caressed his face, both sides given equal attention. Erik gazed at me and I simply kissed him, probing his mouth with my tongue showing him the only way I knew how I was not revolted.

"Thank you." He said simply and retrieved the bowl of now cooling water. I put my hand out for it but Erik would not give it to me, washing me first instead. I winced as he bathed between my legs the cool water soothing my slight soreness from our lovemaking. He climbed on the bed and I took the cloth from him and washed Erik in return.

He put the bowl aside and climbed back into bed with me, pulling the silk sheet over us. I pulled him into my arms and held him.

I never could have imagined a man such as Erik. He was strong and powerful, disdainful of the Khanum and not afraid to let her know it. I gently ran my finger over his scared face, tracing its contours and ridges. I played with his hair and could not stop myself from touching him. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever had the pleasure of making love to as this was not just sex, in one night I had lost my heart to Erik and I knew I would never be the same again.

His earlier nervousness had totally fled, leaving a sleek lounging panther. Sighing in contentment Erik slept, a complete man at last. Loved and adored as he should always have been. His disfigurement meant nothing to me as I saw beyond it to the man he was.

I can never forget Erik; I am reminded of him every time I look at my son.


End file.
